French Trotters
by k.suga
Summary: (Sequel to JACKROSE) Kai and Rei are setting up their new life in Paris. But old friends, an unknown enemy and the French language keep getting in the way. Can Rei finally get Kai to say what he has been waiting ages to hear? KaixRei, TalaxBryan, ?x?
1. When Paris Smells Its Sweetest

_Hello lovelies~! *violently murdered*_

_Surprised? I sure am._

_I must apologize. I had given up due to lack of creativity and because of my personal conflict with my other story Hello Stranger. It became something I wasn't proud of yet had elements I was very proud of. I didn't even check my account until recently and found lovely messages of support and "OMG did you die?" lol I felt terrible. __So, here is the first chapter of the sequel to JACKROSE :) if anyone is still willing to read it I would be so happy._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the names/titles used in the story. I am also not familiar with Parisian lifestyle and geography or the French/Russian/any other language so please forgive my mistakes._**

_The beginning quote is said by Audrey Hepburn in my favorite movie Sabrina (1954)._

-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*'-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-

"_This is what you do on your very first day in Paris. You get yourself some rain, not just a drizzle, but some honest-to-goodness rain. Then you find yourself someone really nice and you drive her through the Bois de Boulogne in a taxi. The rain's very important., because that's when Paris smells its sweetest. It's the damp chestnut trees, you see."_

I've had a lot of time on my hands lately. Mostly I waste the day away watching movies alone. My favorites are the older ones from the 50's. I find them to have a certain sincerity that today's films often lack. Like romantic serenades, slow-dances under the moonlight and sexy men in sexier suits partaking in the previously mentioned activities. I usually fall asleep to the husky voice of Humphrey Bogart sometime between 2:00am and angry Kai o' clock. Tomorrow will be exactly one month since I've arrived in Paris and I'm still fighting the jet lag. When it's 12pm here my mind is telling me that it's 4am back in Japan. Kai says it's my fault since I stay up until the ass-crack of dawn. I'm convinced it's the jet lag, something immortal sex-god Kai doesn't have to be bothered with. His well-oiled machine he claims is a human brain comes with an alarm clock, sleep mode and angry birds. I know that I have to adjust to the time change eventually. But it's just taking a while. It's so hard to stay awake during the day when I'm sitting at a relaxing café or park and someone is playing Mozart. The droning sounds of Paris everyday just make me want to nap. Like the hum of old trucks down small streets, or the ringing of bells from the cathedrals...

Or the drawling voice of the old geezer currently scolding me.

Anyway, back to us. Long time no see old friend! How have you been? Did your sister get that thing on her ear removed? Let me fill you in on the events since our last visit. Just a day after our dramatic scene in the rain, Kai tossed me on a plane and dumped me onto Parisian soil. I then fumbled around like a newborn deer for a couple of weeks while Kai began developing plans for his new store. How is it coming along? No idea. I haven't really been in on the planning process. Once in a while Kai lets me in on a small detail here and there. Other than that, I know where it is and when it's supposed to open, which is in another month or so. But sometimes I'm not completely useless. When I'm not wasting away in front of a television I can't understand, I'm at the store or wherever with Kai getting things squared away. Well, Kai is really the one getting things ready, I'm just his assistant so I tag along and hold stuff for him. No more, no less. He is a bit of a perfectionist after all, and I'm more of a "fuck it" kind of guy. Kai would probably kill me if I touched anything at this point.

Speaking of first degree murder, the Russian Bastards are here, too. But they are a nightmare for another time.

"All of you étrangers are the same! 'Oh, look at me! I am in Paris! I know everyzing about La Tour d'Eiffel et ze baguettes!' _Patooey_! I spit on you all!"

Yes, you have been for the past 20 minutes.

So, in that one month of being in Paris, I have now found myself in my current situation. That situation is sitting in a small private study on the River Seine with an angry French man shouting at me in every possible language this side of the equator. You see, Kai has this terribly irrational idea that I should be able to at least survive on my own in Paris. Okay sure, I _should _be able to handle my own if I'm going to live here. But for some reason when Kai asked me to come to Paris with him, the hopeless romantic in me thought we would fly away on a magic carpet to live in a mystical new land of romance and love where we could sit on an open balcony overlooking the Eiffel Tower while sipping wine and feeding each other little crackers with smelly cheeses on them.

No.

Now don't get me wrong. Paris with Kai is amazing! I've had wet dreams about Paris with Kai! Well, I've actually has wet dreams about Kai in Paris... or were they about Kai in _me_? Anyway, the point is Paris + Kai = fantastic! It's Paris _without_ Kai that makes me miss Japan like Kenny without his glasses. When I'm outside the safety of our cozy condominium amidst the city center, all I can see are rude people who refuse to stop and help you find your way. It's like when you don't speak up here, you're invisible. But as soon as you utter one syllable, the entire population looks at you like you're the gum under their designer loafers.

'Well, Rei, if you hate it so much why don't you move back to Japan?'

Because, Kai.

Kai is the Neosporin to my cuts. Kai is the kiss for my booboos. When I come home, completely torn apart from my quick errands in this labyrinth of a city, he pulls me back together and makes me remember why I followed him here in the first place. Kai is my everlasting duct tape.

Kai also happens to be the one who signed me up for French tutoring conducted in a small, stuffy study that smells of tobacco and sweaty pits. The tutor also happens to be this old man who is the source of both of those aforementioned smells. And today's ever-productive lesson covered how to rip Rei a new one over the span of 30 minutes. Honestly, I don't know what his problem is! All I said was that the specialty bakery down the road wasn't that great. How was I supposed to know the owner is his third cousin's wife's sister's best friend's uncle? Everyone knows each other here!

"And anozer zing!"

-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*'-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-

Finally, freedom! Away from the onslaught of curses and spit. I take in a much needed breath of fresh air. Needless to say I checked out of my tutoring session a bit early. I thought it was a good time to bail when my crazy tutor stuck his head out of the window and started shouting at random passersby on the street. Rei Kon does not play with crazies. I am back on the street and around sane people. Some rude people, yes, but sane! I prefer sane and rude over crazy and rude.

Ah, Seine, the only thing in Paris (besides food and Kai) that I look forward to seeing. If I ever get lost I just have to follow the sound of moving water, boat horns or the bells of Notre-Dame. Any of those will guide me back to this sweet body of water and I follow it home. Yes, I have become good friends with this river, and I think the river thinks so too. The waters seem to wade higher as I step closer almost as if to say 'Good job, Rei! You survived another day! Go home and have some ice cream!' Well if you insist Seine! I think its time for another French double-feature on the couch with a bucket of Ben & Jerry's Chubby Hubby.

"Monsieur Rei!"

Or not. Au revoir couch. And bonjour Henry, our old and creepy chauffeur. Kai insisted that we needed one since he needs to get from point A to point B several times a day and I am completely incompetent with navigating these streets. Initially, I agreed. But then I met our chauffeur. The guy literally looks like he stepped out of a film noire. From the cheesy chauffeur's hat and bushy mustache to the white gloves and polished loafers. He's just... odd. I have yet to call him for his services, I prefer to snag a cab or walk if I'm feeling brave. Whenever I do end up in his Rolls Royce, it's because Kai wants me to meet him somewhere and I have no choice. This must be one of those times, which means no Ben & Jerry's. Henry motions to the door he is holding open to the back seat and I awkwardly shuffle over.

"'Sup Henry."

"Honoré, monsieur."

I am convinced that I will never say his name correctly. I just settle for calling him Henry to avoid even trying and sounding like a fork in a garbage disposal. I slide into the black car as Henry shuts the door behind me. This is another thing I don't like about riding with Henry. The entire interior of this car is black, the windows are heavily tinted black and there is a black window separating the back seat and the front. Aside from some chrome detailing, that's all there is to it. I feel like I'm riding in a upright casket! Not to mention Henry isn't one for conversation (probably one of the reasons Kai likes him), so every drive with him feels like a funeral procession. Once Henry is in the driver's seat, the window separating the front and back seats slides down quietly.

"Monsieur Kai has requested that I take you to the boutique once your lessons were complete."

"O-"

The window slides back up quickly.

…kay."

Riveting conversation. It's a wonder he's still single.

... Is he single?

-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*'-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-

I can see the store down the small street, finally! I need to get out of this chamber of death. I cannot stand another minute in here after that drive. The seconds feel like minutes, the minutes feel like hours. I want to rip out that damn dashboard clock. That constant _tic...tic...tic..._ I was about to stuff my hair into my own ears!

Yeah, so what if it was only a 10 minute drive? It was the quietest and most agonizing 10 minutes of my life! I could hear my sanity ripping down the middle. Would it kill Henry to engage in a little conversation?

I don't wait for Henry to open my door (something Henry has finally gotten used to) and hop out. I can hear the car (hearse) drive off slowly down the cramped street as I look at the unfinished storefront. Adapting to our current set-up was completely different to that of JACKROSE, I'll tell you that. Instead of operating in a mall where every store inside runs under the same head, we're on a busy street lined with forty other boutiques all fighting for the same group of customers. It's a dog-eat-dog world here and we're on our own. But at least I have my chiseled hero to look out for me.

And there he is! I can see him through the pane glass store-front looking over a clipboard with one of the contractors. He has his delicious glasses on, which he has been wearing a lot this last month. There has been a lot of set-up with the place. Kai spent two weeks looking for the perfect location and was finally satisfied with this one. This shop was originally owned by a clockmaker who lived in one of the apartments directly above. He passed away suddenly about a year ago, so the store went to his son who then sold it to Kai. Obviously, the place needed some upgrading to be fit to sell Kai's wares. Within a few days Kai had the whole place gutted and prepped for renovations.

By the way, did I mention the old clockmaker passed away _inside_ his apartment? You know, the one right upstairs. I have yet to set foot inside the boutique.

I tap on the glass quietly next to the door. I am almost certain no one could have been able to hear that, but Kai's acute hearing picks it up right away. He glances at me before he says something quickly to the contractor and they part ways. The contractor heads to a pile of hardwood in the back and Kai heads to the front door. I stand on the outside proudly, like a cat that just brought it's owner a dead something.

"Rei, there is no such thing as ghosts. You can come inside." Hello to you too my one and only. Kai leans against the open glass door and waits for me to enter the boutique. Cautiously, I peak around his form to eye the inside of the store.

"Are you sure the old guy lived a happy life? What if he had unfinished business?"

Kai removes his reading glasses and massages the bridge of his nose.

"He always spoke of becoming a famous clockmaker, which he was. He wanted a large family, which he had. And he wanted to climb Mount Everest, which he did." He places a hand on my arm, probably getting ready to lead me inside. "If there are any spirits in this store, they aren't his."

"Wait! You just said there is no such thing as-"

A hard shove propels me into Kai and, subsequently, the store. The harsh chuckle that follows tells me exactly who the culprit is.

"The little kitten is afraid of ghosts? No surprise really." Bryan nods to Kai in greeting as if he didn't just assault his boyfriend. He looks back at me and smirks at my glare. "You're blocking the door."

Now, another thing I had expected when Kai brought me to Paris with him, besides passionate love-making at the top of every building by moonlight, was for the Russian Bastards to finally get off my case. Needless to say, they haven't. In fact I think they have taken to treating me worst than before, which was like dog shit on the street. What is lower than dog shit on the street? The dirt under the shit? The _shit_ under the shit? Whatever it is, that's what they treat me like! Bryan tries to aggravate me anytime I'm around him, which isn't much different than before. And Tala still ignores me 99.99% of the time we're around each other. And the 0.01% that he actually finds a reason to say something to me, I'm usually left sobbing in a corner from the dread he just instilled in my soul. Also not much different than before, yeah? But now they know that I know that they are together. And when those two team up, in beyblading and love, two things can happen. The first thing: they produce something beautifully powerful, like when they beyblade... or that delicious scene in the office back in Tokyo. The second thing: they can create complete and utter devastation, like when they beyblade... or when I crawl back to Kai with my tail between my legs because they make me feel like less of a human and more like a giant man-baby thing. Personally, I prefer when they're making-out.

Bryan saunters past me as Kai sets me upright again. Before I can give Russian Bastard #2 a piece of my mind, Kai grabs my attention. Well, he actually grabs my cardigan to straighten it, but that also grabs my attention. When he's done, he runs his hand through my bangs making me look at him. There is very little that I enjoy more than the feeling of Kai's hands in my hair.

"I want to show you the store, and then we can go to lunch." At the mention of the store, again, I feel a chill fall over me. I can't help but glance around a second time.

"You promise there are no ghosts?"

Kai glances in Bryan's direction. Seeing as he's busy looking through his phone and not bothering us, Kai pulls me in close.

"The only ghost here will be Bryan if he touches you around me, again. Deal?"

His tone is serious but I catch the hint of a smirk on the corner of his lips. Grinning widely, I nod. I can see Bryan glaring at us out of the corner of my eye. He doesn't take too kindly to whispering around him. Kai leads me toward the back of the building passed Bryan, who eyes us both suspiciously. He is much less menacing when I have Kai and he is short one Russian Bastard. I turn my attention back to Kai and squeeze his hand lovingly.

"By the way Rei, why did your tutoring session end early today?"

... I squeeze his hand, again.

And then I have a heart attack. The sound of splintering wood upstairs makes me jump out of my skin. I cling to Kai's arm as the noises continue. Oh no! It's the angry spirit of the old clockmaker! I knew it! He is angry that we are renovating his shop and he has returned to wreak his horrible vengeance! I can hear him stomping closer and closer to the door in front of us. We're doomed! We are all doomed!

Oh, it's just Tala. But he nearly ripped the back door off its hinges and he's holding the remains of what looks to be a chair. We may still be doomed, so I continue to cling to Kai. He stomps right up to us and jabs the dismembered chair limb in Kai's face. Kai only leans back to avoid a broken nose.

"Chto eto?"

"Stul... nekogda."

"Hardly. This is oak. I asked for cherry."

Tala finally seems to notice my presence. His frozen eyes fall onto me and his demeanor shifts from murderous to less-than murderous. After chill creeps up my spine.

"Well, the neighborhood hermit has finally left his nest."

Good ol' Tala. It's satisfying to know some things never change. He still sees me as terribly incompetent in every aspect of life and I still expect to find a decapitated goat head in his travel bag. So a guy doesn't leave his condo for a week and suddenly he's a hermit?... Well, that does sound pretty bad when you put it like that. Probably not satisfied with my lack of a retort, Tala suddenly forces the piece of wood into my hands.

"Get rid of that. You might as well make yourself useful while you're here."

Russian Bastard #1 then turns on his heels and stomps back through the door he nearly destroyed. I am just about to chuck this piece of wood at his retreating back when Kai yanks it out of my hand overhead. Dammit, I'll have to find another weapon around here.

"Tala will kill you before you find something else."

... Did Kai just read my mind?

"Your expression makes it pretty obvious what you were thinking." Stop that! Kai tosses the splintered wood into a corner. "Let's assess the damage Tala did upstairs."

-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*'-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-

Now this is the kind of scene I was expecting when I arrived in Paris. Me, Kai and a quiet little café on the corner.

We came here as soon as Kai was finished giving me a tour of the new store. It's a smaller shop, about ¾ the size of JACKROSE and about ½ of Silver Bullet. It's still being renovated so the interior is bare including the floor and walls. There is a small closet being added near the back door for extra inventory. The back door is my favorite part. It opens up to an opening almost like a courtyard. Except there isn't a garden, just grass and overgrowth. But it's a nice escape from the busy streets and people. Next to the door is an iron spiral staircase leading up to a room on the second story which is being revamped for the office. Kai promised me this wasn't the room the old owner died in.

And now we're sitting at a nearby café, Pause Café, having a couple of cappuccinos and lunch. This place is pretty pricey for a café. You can get a decent lunch for about €20. Luckily, that's pocket change for Kai. I had the lamb over rice pilaf.

Kai is currently participating in his favorite past-time of people watching. Since I've been spending basically every waking moment either with Kai or by myself, I have also began to enjoy people watching. And I have to ask myself, why haven't I taken this activity more seriously? People are just so… watchable. Like that man carrying a huge bouquet of lilies. What's the occasion? Who are they for? How can he see where he's go- Oh, ow! Lightpoled. Onto the next subject. Like that child picking something up out of the potted plant and sticking it in his mouth. Gross. But _fascinating_. And then there's this young couple, walking down the street, holding hands. Looking so… in love.

My hand that has been resting on the table is suddenly encased in warmth and I look down to see Kai's hand over mine. I can't help the sudden jump in my heart rate and I have to fight the nagging need to glance around and see if anyone is staring. Kai must have noticed my uneasiness because he adjusts his hand into a firmer hold.

"You don't have to be nervous. No one here will care what we do." He continues to drink his coffee and watch the people walking by casually. I, on the other hand (which is in Kai's) am about a popping balloon away from an anxiety attack.

"How do you know that?"

Kai takes a sip from his cup and turns his attention to our joined hands almost as if he had forgotten what we were talking about.

"Homosexuality is viewed differently here. We have rights, and holding hands in public happens to be one of them."

Plain and simple. As he speaks he interlocks our fingers comfortably. It feels casual and effortless. If we had tried this is Japan, we would have definitely earned some stares. Homosexuality in Japan is treated like any other taboo subject: everyone knows it exists, but no one talks about it. I'm mildly grateful for the beginning of our relationship to take place in Paris. I smile at Kai and our joined hands and give his a small squeeze. We sit for another few minutes in silence as a waiter takes our finished plates away and Kai takes care of the bill. Just as I finish off my coffee I hear Kai's phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulls it out to glance at it before pocketing it once more. He continues to watch the people walk by for another moment before setting down his finished cup.

"The head contractor is coming by with the final details."

Poop. Lunch date is over then.

"Call Honoré to take you back to the condo or wherever else." How about no. I can get a more exciting ride on the city bus.

"I'd rather walk."

"Call him. You're still not familiar with the streets."

Kai stands and grabs his jacket from the back of his chair. He slides it on before turning to the road.

"I'll be home before sundown."

"I love you."

…

Kai approaches me on my side of the table. He leans over and places a chaste kiss on my cheek before looking me in the eye.

"Call Honoré."

I nod to appease him and before I know it, he is crossing the street back towards the boutique and out of sight. Did everyone see what just happened there?

Let's review. I said "I love you," and Kai said "Call Honoré." Last week I said "I love you," and Kai said "I'll meet you at 6 for dinner." The week before that I said "I love you," and Kai said "…"

... Are you seeing the pattern?

Every time I told Kai that I loved him he has responded by saying nothing, or by changing the subject, or by continuing the conversation like I hadn't even said anything in the first place! Every. Single. Time. It's maddening! Those words have never left his lips, not for me anyway. And yet every time I tell him I love him there is that small glimmer of hope deep down in my lower intestine that thinks that, this time, he'll say it back to me. But he never has, and I'm beginning to think he never will. I mean, it's pretty obvious that the guy cares about me. He has dished out so much just to have me live here with him. And some may argue that actions speak louder than words. But if he did feel something for me, he could tell me... right?

I let out a heavy sigh filled with the anguish of a thousand baby turtles sprinting through peanut butter. One of the baby turtles turns its tired head to me and opens its mouth.

"Do not tell me you have come all the way to Paris just to be depressed?"

I'm startled out of my inner turmoil. That wasn't the turtle in my head talking, that was someone here at this cafe. That voice, I know it from somewhere. _Someone_. A soft voice full of confidence but decorated with modesty. But whose? The owner of that voice answers my question as they saunter out from behind me and take the chair that Kai was just occupying. I am presented with a familiar head of green hair and light lavender eyes sparkly happily. I'm so taken back that I don't know what to say, other than the obvious.

"Oliver?!"

-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*'-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-

**_Next Chapter: A long awaited reunion with a hint of unrequited love._**

_I will see you next time my darlings~! Anything you wish to send will be greatly appreciated!_


	2. A Man in his Twenties

_It is 1am and I am getting this chapter up and out. Do you guys feel how much I love you all? You'd better. You'd better wrap yourselves in the warmth of all my love and sleep in it._

_Enjoy :3_

_**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**  
_

_Beginning quote is from John Berger, no idea from where though. Whoops xP_

-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*'-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-

_"Every city has a sex and an age which have nothing to do with demography. Rome is feminine. So is Odessa. London is a teenager, an urchin, and in this hasn't changed since the time of Dickens. Paris, I believe, is a man in his twenties in love with an older woman."_

"It 'as been far too long, mon chéri!"

Seeing Oliver sitting directly across from me, I question if I am actually asleep in bed and only dreaming all of this. I also feel kind of stupid to forget that I have met a local of France once before, and a fellow beyblader no less. The only thing I can think to say to him is 'What are you doing here?' But the answer to that question is obvious. Other than that I am speechless. And now the dainty French member of the Majestics is smiling brightly at me in a mint cardigan and black jeans. And when I say dainty, I mean dainty. He's shorter than me with slender limbs and a tiny waist. Anyone who has never met him before could easily mistake him for a girl in men's clothing. Luckily, everyone in Europe knows who he is. The years have been good to Oliver on top of that. Not a surprise, really. He eats the finest cuisine and drinks the best wine available. He also has a horde of servants at his command for every possible need he could ever have. The guy is a poster child for the fountain of youth. There are middle-aged women worldwide wracking their brains to figure out how they can get what he has in a bottle to smear across their wrinkles.

A pair of porcelain hands casually reach for one of my tanner ones and hold it gently.

"You must allow me to show you the beauty of this city!"

The lights on the Eiffel Tower have nothing on this kid's smile. I can almost _hear_ my pupils dilating.

"Oh, but, uh…"

"Come! Come!"

Before I can respond, Oliver has me out of my seat, in a white car parked nearby and down the road. I think my hair is stuck in the door.

"Tell me, Rei, 'ow long 'ave you been in Paris?"

I'm still getting my bearings after having been grabbed, dragged and thrown around. I haven't even gotten my seatbelt on. Safety first. Now where is that damn thing? I reach my hand between the cushions while still trying to keep my attention of the green haired guy next to me.

"Uh… About a month."

"Ah! So you must 'ave seen the beautiful museums already."

Where's that seatbelt? I continue to fumble around in the seat cushions while I meet Oliver's beaming smile. My fingers brush against nylon briefly and I reach for, what I believe is, the strap. But just as quickly as it came, it is gone again. Focus Rei! Oliver, remember?

"Actually, no."

"Oh. But then you were busy at the cathedrals!"

At this point I'm trying to stop the cushions from eating my hand. Whatever I felt in there earlier has now latch onto my wrist and won't let go. That's my favorite hand! Luckily, the driver makes a hard right which helps to free my limb, but sends me back-first into the door. Oliver didn't even budge. Probably because he has his seatbelt on. I massage my sore wrist as all of my attention is now on Oliver.

"Well, not exactly."

"The Champs-Elyseés?"

"Uh-uh."

"La Tour d'Eiffel?"

"Nope."

"Le supermarché?!"

"What's that?"

Oliver's happy expression has slowly dissolved into one of confusion over the last minute. He suddenly looks very stern and says something quickly to the driver. He must have told the driver to change our destination as he makes a U-turn at the next intersection. I am once again reminded of my lack of vehicle safety. I have to brace myself against the door.

"But 'ow is it that you 'ave been in Paris for a month and never seen- mon chéri, please, your seatbelt!"

Oh, was that what I was missing? I was busy fighting the seat snakes who live in the cushions and wait for unsuspecting hands to wander in, no time for automobile safety. There are lives to save! Of course I don't say any of this to Oliver, who easily reaches into the cushion and retrieves my missing seatbelt buckle. The seat snakes spared him this time. I gladly buckle up at per Oliver's request.

"Now, what exactly 'ave you been doing in Paris if not what Paris 'as to offer you?"

"Well, It's kind of a long story…"

There's no 'kind of' about it. We are talking about the last year of my life that Oliver doesn't know about. I am fully prepared to spare him the details. However, as if by some devine intervention, the car slows noticeably. I look up to find that we have reached heavy traffic entering a round-a-bout. Mid-day traffic as usual. You can set your watch to the congestion. I sit back again and am met with happy lavender eyes and a satisfied smile.

"We seem to 'ave time, mon chéri."

So, while our driver slowly works us through the congestion, I bring Oliver up to speed with the events of the last year. Starting with school, Tokyu Department store, the other Bladebreakers, Hillary (need to give her a call), the Russian Bastards, Kai... He remains quiet throughout. Once in a while his face contorts into different emotions, particularly anger at the mention of Matthew or joy when I mention that I am here to live, not just to visit. That must have been one hell of a traffic jam, because as I reach the end of my exciting tale we finally exit the back-up. The car proceeds at a comfortable speed to wherever we are going. Where _are_ we going?

"So, you and Kai… I'm sorry if I am mistaken, but you are a couple, no?"

A sudden heat fills my cheeks and I'm not quite sure why. I have been with Kai for a while now, and I've gotten used to us being a couple. But for some reason, maybe because it has always been just us and the Russian Bastards, hearing it from someone else is a little embarrassing. I clear the sudden lump in my throat and look anywhere but at the person next to me.

"Uh, yeah. You could say that." But only once, please.

"C'est magnifique! L'amour, le cadeau plus grand!"

He looks off into nothing with a twinkle in his eye and clasps his hands together as if asking God for a Barbie dream house or whatever it is that guys like him ask for. He continues to do, well, _that_ while rambling dreamily in French. I kind of feel bad for interrupting his 'moment.' Luckily, I don't have to. The car slowing to a stop is enough to get Oliver's attention. He takes one look out of the window before his seatbelt seems to magically undo itself.

"We are 'ere!"

Once again, I am grabbed, dragged and thrown out onto the sidewalk. I barely have time to get my hair out of the door before the car speeds off. In front of me, Oliver runs ahead and spins in a small circle with arms outstretched. It's as if he's trying to gesture to all of our surroundings at once.

"N'est-ce pas beau?" He finally looks at me in my disheveled and disoriented glory. "Mon chéri, you 'ave to come. You cannot see from there!"

Oliver's small hands take mine and lead me forward into the plaza at a more comfortable pace. For the first time since we got out of the car I actually take a look at our surroundings. If I didn't know any better I would have guessed we were at a palace, or Oliver's house. But the glass pyramid and the traditional architecture tells me exactly what this place is.

"The Louvre? What are we doing here?"

Oliver continues to lead me by the hand as we trots happily ahead.

"You 'ave been deprived of the beauty of Paris for far too long mon chéri! I will instill it into you one painting at a-" Oliver suddenly stops in his tracks. "…time."

I have to avoid toppling over the shorter man. He is, however, unfazed and remains fixated on whatever he is fixated on. I follow his blank stare straight ahead into the plaza. At first all I can see is the afternoon crowd of people waiting to pay admission into the museum. However, as if sensing he is being watched, a tall blond turns around in the crowd and meets Oliver's gaze with a bold grin. He begins to jog over to us and I start to recognize his face. I can feel my eyes drying out from being opened so wide from shock.

"Enrique."

Two long-lost Majestics in one day!

"Mio amore!"

This is the only warning offered before Enrique lifts Oliver by his waist and twirls him around romantically. A few tourists ooh and aww as they walk past the two. Oliver is returned to Earth as Enrique places three kisses across his forehead. Okay, I am convinced. These two have to be dating, there is no other explanation. Casablanca looks like a nature documentary compared to these two.

"Mon amour, why didn't you tell me you would be in Paris? I would 'ave prepared for your arrival."

"There is no need. I am only here for the evening."

Suddenly sensing my presence, Enrique's teal eyes fall on me. I almost forgot that I am actually here and not just watching a romance movie at the cinema. Oliver, who has been looking completely confused in the last few minutes, suddenly snaps out of his stupor.

"Ah! Je desolé. Mon amour, you remember Rei of the Bladebreakers?"

"Mio amico! Quanto tempo!"

No idea what he said. Just smile. Smiling always works. Two strong Italian hands grab my shoulders and pull me in close so their owner can place a kiss on both of my cheeks (the ones on my face, just so we're clear). I can't decide if it's Enrique's tan that is making his grin so bright or if it actually absorbs the rays of the sun.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here Enrique."

"You know what they say, 'Enrique Giancarlo is wherever the women are.'"

Is that an actual saying? He emphasizes his point by thumping me firmly on my back. Wait. Did he just say _women_? My eyes instinctively glance at Oliver, whose facial expression doesn't change. He continues to look at Enrique with a modest smile.

"Another lady in Paris, mon amour?"

"The French women know how to love like no other!" He strokes the stubble on his chin appreciatively. It shouldn't take a genius to get what he's talking about. His eyes catch something in the distance causing him to grin.

"And there she is now! I must leave you mio trifoglio. Più tardi!"

He places another kiss on Oliver's forehead before he jogs past us towards a slender brunette. From here I can see her cleavage hanging over her top which is about two sizes too small. We watch them awkwardly as they disappear into the crowd. I turn my gaze back to Oliver and can't help but notice the miserable expression on his pale face. I clear my throat to get his attention.

"So, he's… with a girl?"

A sigh.

"As always. Enrique is never without a female, mon chéri. The first woman he romanced was the nurse 'oo birthed him."

He smiles lightly at his own joke but I can tell when someone is hiding behind a smile. I myself have done it plenty of times.

"But I thought you two were together." Hell, it looked like they had just tied the knot and were on their honeymoon! "I just don't… get it."

"La douleur exquise…" Sad lavender eyes turn to me accompanied by a small smile. "My love is not returned, mon chéri."

That smile is slowly digging a knife into my chest. My heart is aching for Oliver. It might be because I can't recall ever seeing the perky French man sad. It could also be because of the hurt I hear in his voice. Maybe it's because _I_ know what he is feeling. I was in his shoes before, and not too long ago either. The pain of knowing that the one you care about doesn't feel the same for you, that you don't hold the same place in their heart as they do in yours. I want to offer some support for Oliver, but I don't get the chance. He clears his throat quickly and takes my arm firmly, bright smile in place.

"Come! I must show you my favorite pieces before dinner!"

-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*'-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-

The sun is setting by the time I enter the condo. Oliver dragged me all around that museum for hours before he was satisfied. And when we finally left, I found out we were only in one exhibit! I need to remember to wear walking shoes if I go out with him again. At least he was thoughtful enough to drop me off back here. If only he had gotten one of his butlers to carry me up the stairs, he would have won best friend status for sure. As I walk down the hall towards the bedroom I can hear the shower running. This has to be the first time Kai has been home without me. Usually I'm the one waiting for him to return from the store or his other errands. I hang my coat and store my boats in the walk-in closet between the bedroom and master bath where Kai is. Maybe I can catch an episode of the show Oliver told me about. What time does it play? I can't remember the channel he said that show is on and what is that delicious smell?

I stop in front of the kitchen and sniff the air. My innate senses tell me I am smelling the delightful scent of onion soup, steak and steamed vegetables. Why don't mind if I do. Kai probably brought these home with him expecting me to be here when he got back. He usually does this when he doesn't feel like going out again. Seeing as the food is untouched I grab two dishes from the cupboard to make a plate for Kai as well. Upon opening the to-go containers, I see that we are having chicken and not steak like I had thought. My senses are getting rusty.

I also did not hear Kai get out of the shower. My senses are getting _really_ rusty. Good thing my eyesight is working, I do love when Kai wanders around the flat shirtless in his sweats, towel draped loosely around his neck, hair damp... Back to filling plates, Rei. Kai enters the kitchen and heads for the silverware. On his way to setting the table, he stops next to me and gives me a proper 'welcome home' kiss. He smells of fresh linens and stud-muffin.

"I was starting to wonder where you were."

"Sorry. I should have called. But you won't believe who I ran into today."

I carry the plates over to the table where Kai has placed the silverware: his at the head and mine to his right. Just how he likes it. He has also disappeared into the pantry and has retrieved a bottle of Merlot. Wine with dinner, also just how he likes it.

"After you left the café, Oliver showed up. Weird, huh?"

"He does live here."

Yes Kai, I already marinated in my own stupidity for forgetting that. I don't need another soak. We continue through dinner as I tell Kai of our adventures through the Louvre, looking at paintings and Oliver gushing about his home country. Eventually it's just me finishing my dinner while Kai sips his wine because I was talking rather than eating. Since Kai brought home dinner, I take care of the dishes while he disappears into the living area. Once I'm finished I follow his lead and find him lying on the sofa with his towel under his hair. An arm is draped over his eyes blocking out the lights of the city outside.

"Rough day?"

"Tala."

'Nuff said.

I ruffle his hair as I pass by to grab the remote for the tv. However, the lights of the Eiffel Tower through the white drapes capture my attention. I walk across the room and open the double doors to the balcony. I'm instantly surrounded by cool air and I fold my arms instinctively. As I lean over the iron railing my mind begins to wander. Eventually, all of my thoughts are about Oliver and Enrique. I don't know what it is about the situation that has me so entranced. Maybe it's because I have this natural urge to help the guy. When I was in a rut with Kai, Hilary was the one who helped me through it. Maybe this is karma. Hilary helped me so the universe is telling me to help the next person down the line. Speaking of Hilary, I really need to call her.

My thoughts are interrupted by another pair of arms over mine. The low voice by my ear (and the fact that there are only two people in this condo) tells me exactly who it is.

"You'll get sick if you stand here."

Says the man with no shirt. I readjust our arms so that mine are covering his. We stand there for a moment, me overlooking the city and Kai with his forehand pressed to my shoulder.

"Oliver is in love with Enrique."

Kai doesn't respond, naturally. He doesn't particularly care, and he's waiting for me to get to the point.

"But Enrique doesn't feel the same. At least it doesn't seem like he does." I lean my head against his shoulder and exhale long and hard. "I don't know why I keep thinking about it."

"Rei, don't get involved."

"I won't. It's just that I know what he's going through and he's been a good friend. I mean, we only hung out for a day, but he treats me like more than that."

As I'm talking, Kai turns me around in his arms and holds me securely around my waist. His forehead comes down to rest against mine. His breath feels hot compared to the evening air.

"Rei…"

I grab the towel around Kai's neck and bring it up to his hair, which has dried some but not enough to be standing outside. I don't want my fantasies personified to catch a cold.

"And you should have seen his face when Enrique was with another girl. I really want to help him somehow."

"Rei."

"And he said that he's going to take me to all of his favorite places in France. I almost feel obligated to hel-"

"Rei."

I jump at the stern voice. Kai's hands have grabbed mine, firmly pulling them away from the towel on his head. His crimson eyes have a hold on mine and I can't look away.

"Right now, I don't want to talk about someone else."

There is a hint of something in his eyes and his voice. I have a difficult time deciphering it. However, one look down at his crotch tells me exactly what he is getting at. My cheeks suddenly feel warm compared to the cold air and a chill (the good kind) runs up my spine.

"Oh."

Smooth, Rei.

Kai is, however, undeterred and stops any further attempts of speaking. I am left breathless by his lips on mine. His strong arms wrap securely around my waist and I can feel my body lose mobility. Just when it gets a little too hard to breathe, Kai abandons my lips and goes for my neck instead. I can't tell if it's the arousal, the cold air or a combination of the two that is making me shiver. Whatever is causing it, Kai must have noticed as he easily lifts me onto his waist and returns me to our warm flat. I'm guessing from how Eager McBeaver skips the couch and takes me directly to the bedroom, I'm in for a long night.

But who's complaining?

-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*'-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-

"I am going to make Enrique fall in love with you."

My fork is pressed closer to Oliver's face with each word. His lavender eyes look a bit worried, but I know what I'm doing.

Not with the fork, with Enrique.

And I know Kai said not to get involved, but you're talking to a guy who has first-hand experience with falling for your teammate. There is no one else in the entire world who can give Oliver the kind of first-class advice I can give. I have to help him! It will just be a little secret. What Kai doesn't know won't hurt him.

"You really can, mon chéri?"

"Head over heels."

I return my fork back to my plate where it belongs. As soon as I woke up this morning (from that delicious night of raw passion) and was sure Kai had left the flat for the day, I called Oliver. He agreed to meet me here at Le Procope for lunch. It's a "casual" restaurant by Oliver's standards. There is fine silverware, a violinist and Oliver has a VIP table in a private room in the back. Oliver does not know the meaning of the word "casual."

"I don't know if your plan will work, mon chéri. But I am desperate enough to try."

That's the spirit! Desperation! Always worked for me!

"So first off, Enrique already knows you're gay. He needs to know that you are 100% available, too. So we have to-"

I stop short as Oliver suddenly goes rigid, spoon frozen in mid-air and mouth open awaiting his soup. He slowly returns the spoon to his bowl and stirs it awkwardly while looking at everything in the room but me. He gulps audibly before finally meeting my eyes.

"Well, mon chéri…"

No way.

"He doesn't know you're gay?"

... Green hair bobs gently as he shakes his head.

It's my mouth's turn to hang open. I seriously think I've lost feeling in my face. How could someone not know that Oliver is gay? Everyone he has ever run into must have at least suspected it. This guy wears designer everything in all pastel colors of the rainbow! He crosses his legs, practically skips instead of walks and carries a hair brush and mirror everywhere he goes. _I_ don't even carry a hair brush everywhere! The kid is a lisp away from a pride parade!

"How is it that he has known you for years but hasn't noticed?"

"Because I do adore the women, mon chéri." Oliver's cheeks turn pink as he leans in close. "You see… Enrique is the first male I 'ave ever felt these feelings for."

I might actually faint.

"That is why I need your 'elp," pale hands hold mine gently. "You are the only one I can turn to."

A heavy sigh escapes me. I massage the bridge of my nose in thought, a habit I've picked up from Kai.

"Okay, but you have to do everything exactly the way I tell you."

Oliver smiles brightly and grabs his champagne flute. He lifts it high in my direction.

"To amour!"

I humor the guy and also raise my glass in a toast.

"To ah… amo… love."

-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*'-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-

_Beep beep!_

Let's not get pummeled by a scooter today, Kon. Man I hate these streets! Paris is so huge yet the streets are so tiny. It makes no sense! I quickly enter the boutique to avoid any other life-threatening incidences. Kai called after my meeting with Oliver and asked me to meet him here. He also asked me to call Henry for a ride, which I decided against. Instead, Oliver dropped me off at the end of the road. I wish we had a chauffeur like his. You know, someone who participates in human interaction.

Inside the store there are a few contractors and builders as usual. The flooring and the storage room have been finished. This place is really coming along.

"Hey! Croissant, baguettes and wine!"

Sorry dude, I don't sell any of those things. Okay, he's not ordering food from me, but I'm not sure what he's actually saying to me. He is carrying a ladder with another guy and is obviously very angry. He also keeps pointing at my feet and yelling stuff in French. If he gets any redder he'll actually be a tomato. It's like he's trying to speak to me. And very loudly, too.

"C'est bien. Il est mon assistant."

Boy, do I love it when Kai speaks French. He approaches the angry builder who just continues to grumble and walks around me. I guess I was in his way. Why didn't he just say so? Kai nods to the back door and I don't need any further instructions to know where we're going. As long as it's away from the angry tomato man. I head out the door and trot up the stairs into the office. Obviously, Tala got his way with the furniture. Not a trace of oak, all matching cherry. Kai walks past me to his new desk and sits down. I sort of just stand in the room awkwardly not knowing what to do. I can see Tala at his desk to my right, but since I'm not Tala, Tala is not interested in me. Eventually, Kai notices my absence in front of his desk and motions for me to come closer.

"Yes Mr. Boss-Man?"

"I am giving you your first assignment."

My palms feel sweaty all of a sudden. My first actual responsibility since we arrived in this crazy city! Let's try not to screw up so early in the game, Kon.

"Here is a list of the positions that need to be filled. I need you to fill them." Why Kai, in the office? You dog.

Hey! This is just a list of job openings for the store! Oh wait... that's what he meant by positions. And he wants me to fill them...

"… With people?"

I hear a scoff behind me. Shut up, Tala. No one asked you. Kai puts on his reading glasses and focuses on the papers in front of him. He doesn't say anything for a while as I continue to stand there, list in hand.

"You're running out of time, Rei."

Oh, conversation is over. I quickly turn and head out the door. At the top of the stairs I glance at the list in my hands. There aren't too many positions, definitely not as much as we had at JACKROSE. But where do I start? I don't know where to find these people, and even if I did I wouldn't know how to speak to them. I'm so screwed. Or maybe not... In a desperate maneuver, I pull out my cell phone and dial Oliver's number. It rings a few times without an answer and I become disheartened. I reach the bottom of the stairs when he finally does pick up.

"Oui, mon chéri!"

"Oliver! I hate to do this," No choice. "but I need you to do me a huge favor!"

I start to pace around the small courtyard as I look over the list again.

"Anything you need! You 'ave offered your 'elp to me, so I shall do the same."

I continue to pace anxiously around the courtyard as I give Oliver the details on my assignment. He stays quiet as I read off the list which amplifies my anxiety. Come on Oliver, you're my only hope! Get your money fairies to work their magic like they always do!

"Mmm, it may be difficult mon chéri, but I know just what to do. I will call some of my contacts right away. You're not to worry!"

You beautiful French man!

"Yes! Thank you so much Oliv-"

My celebration is short-lived as I hear the office door open. I quickly duck behind a pile of crates that may have actually been here since the 18th century. I don't want anyone, especially Kai, to hear this conversation. He cannot know that I am utterly incompetent without assistance. So what if I am? I don't want anyone to _know_ that!_  
_

Sure enough, it is Kai I see at the top of the steps. I quietly end my phone call with Oliver and pocket my phone. Kai leisurely proceeds down the steps to the door leading into the boutique. I wait for him to leave so that I can make my escape, but he never does. Instead he simply steps into the store briefly and then back out again. But he's not alone. A tall, slender female in a pencil skirt and blazer follows Kai out into the courtyard speaking excitedly in French. Guessing from the racket I hear through the open door, they want to get away from the noise of the construction taking place. Now I'm more focused on these two instead of making my escape. If she tries to put the moves on _my_ Kai, she'll have to learn how to eat through a tube! I can feel my pupils slit, their natural territorial response.

Fortunately for this lady, she never does. She introduces herself brightly, they speak for a minute, then Kai makes for the office. However, this lady seems persistent about something. She keeps talking, and whenever Kai turns back towards the office she gets his attention once more. She wants something. Eventually, Kai has had enough. He says one final word and enters his office, closing the door behind him. I figure that the lady will just leave now, but she doesn't. She just continues to stand there at the bottom of the stairs. And because she continues to stand there, I continue to hide. Something tells me she didn't want an audience for what just happened. But the thing that holds my attention now is her face. She's not smiling anymore, she looks upset. And not just sad, but downright furious. And she's glaring at the door to the office. At Kai.

Who is this woman?

-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*'-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-

_Next Chapter: Rei helps Oliver and Oliver helps Rei._

_Until next time my darlings :3 reviews and PMs are always welcome!_


	3. A Fool To Keep Her

_Long time no see!_

_I must apologize again! This was a much longer delay than I was hoping for. I actually went back to chapters 1 and 2 and changed edited them a lot. However, stuff came up with school and then I had to go to the doctor suddenly for something unexpected. And then once again for testing._

_Hopefully this addition was worth the wait!_

_**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**  
_

_Chapter 3 - A Fool To Keep Her_

_Quote by Jules-Amédée Barbey d'Aurevilly in his collection Les Diaboliques (everybody confused? :D)_

-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*'-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-

"_For in Paris, whenever God puts a pretty woman there, the Devil, in reply, immediately puts a fool to keep her."_

What a beautiful day! The sky is a clear blue and there isn't a cloud to be seen for miles. There is a gentle breeze floating through the trees, rustling there leaves ever so lovingly. I can hear the happy birds singing their happy song all about how happy they are to be happily in their happiness. The few servants I see walking past the door are smiling brightly and laughing. And if I strain my ear I can almost pick up the sound of long-lost fathers being reunited with their families after fighting Hell and Earth to make it home from the war. Yes, it is a gorgeous day indeed. And I, Rei Kon, am stuck indoors.

Yup.

"Juste un plus, mon chéri."

Oliver is seated to my right looking through some papers. He seems to be as ready to flip this table just as much as I am, but that everlasting smile is still on his face. We have been sitting here for hours. And I'm not even exaggerating this time! I met Oliver at 10:00 a.m., and it is now passed lunch time. I know this because my stomach is doing a very impressive impersonation of an atomic explosion.

My beautiful, green-haired companion wasted no time in setting out to find applicants to work at the store. He sent out scouts by car, boat and helicopter and they scoured the city snatching people from the streets and from their beds. No one was safe! Okay, he didn't go that far, but I like to imagine that he did. It's the only way to explain how he managed to do what he did anyway. It only took a couple of days for him to compile a list of qualified people to interview. He also insisted that we conduct the interviewing at his mansion outside of the city. Something about space and… animals? I don't know, I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy daydreaming about what it would be like to live somewhere like this with Kai. Outside of the city and away from bratty French people.

Oliver calls to one of the butlers to send in the next applicant. Not enough time to bash my face into the table. Have to appear sane for the interviewee. Said interviewee turns out to be a charming brunette. His skin is light but his features are very exotic. Sharp nose and defined bone structure. I can't quite place his ethnicity, but let's just say that he is gorgeous. He saunters in confidently and, instead of sitting in the chair Oliver kindly provided, he approaches us directly and extends a hand. He even smells nice!

"Nice to meet you! My name is Dennis."

He's hired! He's the first person who has walked through that door speaking Japanese. Signed, sealed, delivered! Send everyone else away! We're done here! Unfortunately, Oliver doesn't share these thoughts. He pulls out Dennis' application and resume, but why? He's perfect! I can understand him and that's all I need to know.

"'Ave a seat monsieur Dennis."

Dennis happily obeys. He sits in his seat just as confidently as he walked in and awaits the interview. I am momentarily distracted by his dashing smile. He has kind of an Aladdin look with the charm of James Bond. A sharp nudge from Oliver brings me back down to Earth. I look through the resume he had provided earlier. It is extensive so I pick the first thing that catches my eye.

"So, uh… Dennis. It says here that you used to work at Zara in the UK. What did you do there?" Probably sold clothes, duh.

"I started out as a regular store attendant, but I was promoted to store manager in three months time."

Impressive. If he was promoted so quickly, then he must have made a lot of sales. We could definitely use someone like that at our store. I nudge Oliver lightly in approval, but he has some questions of his own.

"Your resume also says you 'ave extensive customer service skills and interpersonal skills. Can you explain that?"

"I grew up working at my father's shoe store. He hand tailored shoes and he had me manage orders and payments. I was usually the face of the store since my father was always in his work space."

For once, Oliver shows a slight sign of approval. He nods briefly before turning back to Dennis' resume.

"And you were also employed at the French Connection 'eadquarters two years ago?"

"Yes, I was recommended to apply for a corporate position, which I was accepted into. But I much prefer to work with the customers directly in store, so I decided to quit."

A salesperson and a people person. Just what we need! And he speaks Japanese. Just what _I_ need! He's hired!

"You're hired!"

And we're done!

-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*'-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-

"Il me dit des mots d'amour… Des monts de tous les jours… Et ça me fait quelque chose…"

Sorry Oliver. I can't hear you over the sound of that cat in heat. Oh wait, that _is_ Oliver. No offense, he has a lovely singing voice. If only he would sing in a language I could understand.

"Je vois la vie en rose…"

Mr. Frank Sinatra here is leading me across one of his larger yards away from the mansion. As soon as the interviewing was complete Oliver wasted no time in bringing us out into the light of day. Bless his soul. I inhale the fresh air gratefully and stretch my stiff limbs. I feel great! It feels like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. Like when the neighborhood kid won't leave you alone and their parents finally take them home. Pure, unadulterated relief. I can't wait to show Kai just how awesome I (Oliver) did in finding our new employees. That will have to wait until I get home… after I leave here… right after Oliver takes me to… wherever he is taking me. I can see a wooden house ahead and Oliver is going straight for it. I'm also aware of a peculiar odor growing stronger as we get closer.

"Hey, Oliver. What is this?"

Louis Armstrong stops his singing to send me a confused look over his shoulder. Why is he confused? I'm following him and _he's_ confused?

"I told you before mon chéri. It is why I wished to 'ave the interviews 'ere."

He reaches for the large door to the house and pulls it open. I immediately bring a hand to my nose when the smell from inside sucker punches me in the face. Oliver seems immune to the stench, or he is just used to it. I follow him into the long, brightly lit hall. Now I can see that this isn't a house at all. It has rows of wooden doors chest-high. Some servants are walking about in coveralls between compartments. I must have been hit by the smell pretty hard since I've fallen behind a bit. I get ready to trot up to Oliver… but I'm stopped by a nose in my face.

A very large, black nose, which is connected to a large brown face, with a large black eye, staring at me.

I'm frozen in place. I can't think of anything to do other than to stare back at the shining orb. That is until the large nose in my face gives a big huff. I release a battle cry and fall into an offensive fighting stance. And by "battle cry" I mean "scream of terror," and by "into an offensive fighting stance" I mean "on my ass." Whatever you want to call it, it startles the creature which proceeds to stomp and buck nervously.

"Mon chéri, you 'ave frightened her."

Well she started it! Wait, _she_? My fear must have momentarily cut of the receptors connecting my eyes and my brain. I never fully registered that the creature staring at me has been a horse. Does that make this situation any less terrifying. Of course not, and I shall tell you why in a moment. But for now I stare up at the beast from my position on the floor of, what I now know is, the stable. Oliver pets the muzzle of the monster to calm it. He went to the aid of that thing after it nearly killed me? I might have to rethink our friendship. Oliver pulls something out of his pocket which the creature sniffs out and nibbles eagerly. Noticing my staring from the ground, Oliver finally approaches and offers a hand.

"Would you like to try, mon chéri?"

I keep my eyes on the beast in her stall. She's eyeing me suspiciously.

"Try what exactly?"

Oliver once again reaches into his pocket and deposits something small and square into my hand. Before I can examine the object, the French man is behind me and is pushing me to the- no, wait, stop! I dig my heels into the concrete floor of the stable to keep my distance from the stall. But let me tell you, Oliver is pretty strong for his stature. I've put up quite the fight, though. By the time I'm once again face-to-nose with the beast, Oliver is out of breath.

"Mon chéri… you must stay calm… or she will become anxious."

Once again, I am frozen. I am shaking like a leaf in front of this gigantic horse holding an unknown object in my right hand. I hear Oliver step out from behind me after he has caught his breath. He eyes me impatiently before he takes hold of my wrist with the object and begins to slowly extend it out toward the creature. Is this a sacrifice? That's my good hand, too. However, Oliver's gentle cooing in my ear is reassurance enough for me to not turn tail and run.

"Easy, mon chéri. Palm up… That's it."

I do as I'm told, and I can now see that the item in my hand has been a sugar cube. And the horse wants in on the sugary action. Once my hand is in front of her face, she sniffs my fingers eagerly. Fear gets the better of me and I shut my eyes tightly. I don't feel anything for a while. No pain. no agony. But I do start to feel something… fuzzy?

My eyes snap open and I look at the source of my confusion. The horse isn't eating my hand, but she's nibbling the sugar cube in my palm. And it tickles.

So I guess now would be as good a time as any to fill you in on the reason why I am completely terrified of these things. You see, it all started when I was a wee lad back in my village in China. One of the adults traveled to the Middle East for one reason or another. Something about trading, I don't know. I was five at the time so the details are fuzzy (much like this horse's nose). Anyway, one of the things he brought back were a couple of horses. Everyone in the village was making a big deal about it and all 12 of them went to the village market to ogle at them. I was there with Lee and, being to two youngest aside from Mariah, the trader offered to let us sit on the horses. Lee egged me on telling me how cool I would look, so obviously I agreed. I was sat on the horse and the whole village erupted with cheers and aww's (cause damn was I adorable).

Unfortunately, the horse didn't appreciate the noise all too much. It got spooked and took off running, with me still on its back. And I, being the bravest five year old around, grabbed onto its mane as tight as I could and cried. The horse headed straight for the mountains and took me up a good 50 feet before the trader finally caught up to us on the other horse. He stopped my horse, it bucked me off, and I hit the ground. 'Til this day I see them as the spawn of the underworld.

… Until this day.

"What kind of horse is this?"

Oliver pats the horse's neck proudly. She in turn sniffs around his person for another sugar cube.

"She is a French Trotter." Oliver takes a hold of my hand that the horse was previously licking. I instinctively tense when he brings it closer to the horse once more. "They are a very calm breed, mon chéri. Try and pet her."

I allow Oliver to place my hand on the horse's large head/face/whatever the area between the eyes is called. She uses my hand as a scratching post and flaps her lips loudly. Sorry doll, I don't speak French.

"That means she likes you, mon chéri!" Was that really French?

I continue to act as a human teddy bear as the oversized cat nuzzles into my chest. Oliver takes a wooden brush off of the wall and begins to detangle the horse's mane. He has a content smile on his face, as if all he needs is this stable.

"I prefer to spend time 'ere to relax. Increasingly so since we saw Enri-"

Oliver stops short and ceases in brushing. He no longer looks content as he did a second ago. The horse obviously doesn't like that he stopped brushing and she nudges his shoulder so he will continue. I had completely forgotten about my plan to get Enrique to fall for Oliver! Time to get serious. A fuzzy nose suddenly nudges my chest. Okay, time to get serious while petting a horse.

"The first thing we have to do is make sure Enrique knows you're interested in men."

Oliver looks to me with wide eyes. The idea is obviously a bit alarming to him, but I practically saw them get married in public the other day. What could possibly change in their relationship if Oliver admits he likes the manly bits? Eventually, Oliver nods in agreement, his cheeks have turned a pale pink.

"Very well. I will, 'ow do you say, 'come out of the corset?'" Adorable.

"Close enough. After he knows that, make sure he knows that you are available and looking. And don't be afraid to play up it up!" Gotta rack up the jealousy!

Oliver sends me a coy smile. I'm waiting for him to start waggling his eyebrows at me.

"Mon chéri, I am French. Flirtation is a part of my heritage."

Snagging a horn-dog like Enrique is going to be a piece of cake. I can see it all now. Oliver standing under the moonlight in a trench coat, hair done in tight curls, waiting to board a plane. Enrique approaches also in a trench coat and fedora. Tall, tan and suave. He stands close to Oliver and places a hand on the smaller man's chin. Tears fill Oliver's eyes as this will be their last farewell. The stars twinkle in awe as Enrique slowly leans close to Oliver so only they two can hear the conversation.

"_We'll always have Paris…"_

I feel like I've seen that somewhere before.

Back to reality. Oliver has unlatched the front of the stall to let the horse out. Probably to give her a thorough brushing. Or to give her some proper loving. His face is buried in her mane and I can hearing muffled kissing noises. Am I intruding?

"There's another thing you need to do, Oliver." I can see a lavender eye peek out through the strands of horse hair. "You need to pay attention to the things Enrique likes about his women, then you need to try and copy some of it."

Sure, it sounds bad. But not in my head. We just need to grab Enrique's attention long enough for Oliver to put on the moves. Then it's pumpkin carriage, singing farm animals and happily ever after for them.

"Very well, mon chéri. I will do my best." Oliver suddenly steps away from the horse and smacks her haunch gently. It's enough to get her moving and she gallops out of the open stable door and into the fenced off yard. "Enrique is back in Italy. I shall invite him over for the week and then…"

He gulps nervously as his eyes trail from the horse out in the yard to his feet. He suddenly exhales sharply and turns back to me smiling as always.

"Let us hope all goes well."

I return his smile confidently. This plan is sure to work! Well, it works in my head, and my own mind usually gives me good advice. I'm still alive anyway. Okay, less thinking, more horse watching. Said horse is lapping the yard happily, glad to be out of her stall temporarily. I should call her something other than 'horse.'

"By the way, what's her name?"

Oliver smiles proudly at his pet.

"Licorne."

-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*'-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-

Picture, if you will, a circus tent. You are sitting in the stands as the only spectator. There is no one else in the tent, save a lone clown. He loops around and around the performance area on a unicycle. He never acknowledges your presence and he never stops circling. All the while he is laughing goofily and squeezing a horn over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over…

Got a good mental image? Great. I would prefer that nightmare over this one.

I am once again in the black Rolls Royce with Henry behind the wheel. The car is as black as ever and that blasted window is up and in place. The only sounds I can hear are the tires rolling over gravel, the blood pumping in my ears and my sanity slowly tearing in two. I need to do something! We just left Oliver's place and we aren't even close to the city! It will be another hour before we get back to the condo. I could be a frothing lunatic by then! Need… distraction… Ooh, buttons!

A shiny set of buttons is not visible to me. They are situated on the other side of a pull-down compartment. I had no idea these were even here. Kai must have left them out the last time he was in here. Just like him to try and hide buttons from me.

So, naturally, I do what any cat does with shiny objects. Experiment. These control the windows… these control the door locks… this one didn't do anything. At least I think it didn't do anything. Henry is suddenly moving about frantically, but he settles down soon enough. Must have been nothing. And what does this button do?

The window separating the front and back seats suddenly begins to lower. Henry and I both jump and my finger slips off of the button when the window is lowered halfway. This is probably the single most important discovery I have ever made! I lower the window the rest of the way. I can see Henry's bushy eyebrows in the rearview mirror. I clear my throat awkwardly to test the air. Window is still down, must be safe to push on.

"So… Henry."

"Honoré, monsieur."

"Uh, yeah. Anyway, how long have you been driving cars for?"

Henry seems to blink at the question. I can't tell since his eyebrows cover his eyes. But they shake up and down a bit so God only knows what his eyes are doing underneath.

"… Nearly 50 years, monsieur."

That is a long time. That's like two of my lives put together. Fascinated, I sit forward and lean over the separation.

"Why did you decide to become a chauffeur?"

"It was my father's job, and his father's job before him."

There is a hint of pride in his voice. A family thing, huh? I can respect that. We are about to enter the city so I sit back and allow Henry to drive properly. No more questions…

Okay, maybe just one more.

-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*'-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-

I fumble with removing my shoes as I enter the flat. From the living room I can hear the news playing on the television. That's about the only ounce of TV Kai will actually watch voluntarily, although I think I heard him watching Breaking Bad one morning while I was half asleep. I could have been dreaming though. I trot over to the love of my life where he is sitting on the couch looking over some papers on the coffee table. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug his head. He grunts at the distraction, but continues through his papers like I'm not here. Such romance.

"You're going to be so proud of me."

"I'm already proud of you." Aww! What a nice thing to say!

"Have you been drinking?"

"Yes."

Little known fact about my Kai which, if you were paying attention back in Japan, you should remember. Most people, when they drink, become three kinds of people: angry, sleepy or horny. My Kai? He becomes a sweetie. If you want a compliment from him, you're chances will increase about 10% for every bottle of liquor. Yeah, it's not much, but it's noticeable if you get him boozed-up enough. I glance at the table to find a finished bottle and an empty glass. Bingo.

"I filled all of the positions today. Get ready to praise me." I release Kai and head for my bag. Proudly, I reveal my perfectly organized folder of new employees and plop it onto the table over everything else. Some of the papers there previously float onto the floor as a result. Oops. I'll get those… later.

Kai ignores the mess and immediately opens the folder. He begins to sifts through the resumes quickly. Sometimes he'll catch something interesting and linger to read more, but eventually he reaches the last resume and shuts the folder. He doesn't speak, he simply returns the folder to the table and turns to me. His hand seeks out mine and he brings it to his face, placing a small kiss on my knuckles. I feel him smirk against my hand before his eyes meet mine.

"Praising."

My face breaks out into my signature grin and I join Kai on the couch. My job is done! And Kai is happy with me! Time for super lovey snuggle hour with my Greek god!

Or not. Kai's phone chooses now to get a phone call. I hate technology. I'm half-tempted to stuff Kai into a burlap sack and fly him to my village in China. No phones, no internet. Just me, Kai and the burlap sack. Brilliance.

Kai ignores my whines and pawing at his arm to retrieve his noisy communication demon from the table. He takes one look at the caller id and seems to hesitate. Yes! Don't answer! Make-out with me instead! Kai answers the call by greeting whoever is on the other line sharply. This is obviously someone he doesn't want to talk to. I sense cuddles and kisses in the near future. Kai listens to the other person for another minute before he ends the conversation. However, instead of returning to me, he sits heavily and leans back. His hand is back to massaging his head. He's been doing that a lot lately.

"… Everything okay?"

"Do you remember the woman that came to the store a few days ago?"

"Yup."

… Oops. Kai sends me a wry smirk. Of course I couldn't hide from him. My hands begin to fidget nervously. Kai probably knows I went to Oliver for help, too. Hopefully he's not too angry at me. I must have been staring at my lap because Kai's hand suddenly appears in my line of sight. He grabs my chin and lifts my head to meet his gaze.

"I'm not mad." Yay! He sinks further back into the couch and stares at the ceiling. I decide to join him, seeing as he isn't angry. "She wants to buy the store."

"The first time she offered 350,000€ for the store. I declined and she immediately doubled the offer." I turn my gaze from the ceiling to Kai's face. His expression is unreadable as always. "She just tripled the offer."

I sit up to look at Kai directly. "You're not going to take it are you?"

Kai shakes his head no. No surprise, really. Good. After all of the work I went through… Okay, Oliver too. I nestle back onto Kai's shoulder and pull his arm around me. He doesn't fight back and allows the snuggling to commence. There's no reason to worry. Kai isn't going to sell the store and everything can continue the way it has been. Unless that lady continues to be as persistent as she has been.

Why does she want the store so badly?

-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*'-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-

"Boo."

"Ah!" I leap out of my skin and the papers in my hands fall to the floor. Russian Bastard #2 laughs maniacally before plopping onto the couch again. Damn it, Bryan! Stay there and leave me alone! Or better yet, jump into the river and don't come up for air!

He has been doing this all week, at least once a day! Whenever Kai and Tala run off to do whatever it is they do when they run off, I'm left here with Bryan in the office (which I still think is haunted). And then it's the same thing everyday. He ignores me for however long he wants to ignore me for. Then, right when I hear an eerie creak or something on the floorboards upstairs, Bryan sneaks up on me and-

"Rawr."

"Ah!" That! He does that! He screams or touches me or blows on me or whatever he feels like doing. And he always knows when to catch me off guard. I bet he plans this with Tala. Russian Bastard #1 keeps Kai out longer while Russian Bastard #2 gets his jollies.

I turn around to come face to chest with the asshole. The light is playing perfectly to cast a shadow over his face as he leers down at me. A buff finger comes up to my forehead and rests there.

"You're too tense, kitten. Learn to relax."

Bryan shoves my head back. My eyes slit instantly.

Here's a little something about me. I'm a calm person. I'm a _really _calm person. And I can take a lot of abuse from people, especially under certain circumstances. For example, if Kai is around I'm more likely to try and keep my cool. Unlike now, where Kai is nowhere to be found and my personal bubble has just been popped.

There is only so much I can take.

My hand finds Bryan's, which is still raised between us, and latches on. Pulling it up and away from his body, I use my free arm to shove the weak spot under his ribcage and send him to the floor. Didn't even see it coming. Bryan sends me a powerful glare and a snarl. He starts getting to his feet, so I take a fighting stance ready for impact.

"That's enough."

Russian Bastard #2 and I were just about to put mortal combat to shame. But Kai's presence has done it's usual job of calming my temper. I can feel my eyes return to their human state. Kai makes quick work of placing his person between me and Bryan while Tala glares icicles at me for upsetting his boyfriend (pet grizzly). Russian bastard #2 takes one menacing step in my direction, threatening me over Kai's shoulder, before he makes his way back to the couches. When he is a safe distance away Kai turns to me.

"…"

Oh don't give me that look, Kai! He started it!

"I know he started it. I expect you not to reciprocate." Stop that! Kai steps around me and sits on his desk. Before I can defend my actions further, he slips a sheet of paper unto my hand. Looking it over I see that it's a picture. More specifically, it's a computer image of the storefront with full displays and imaginary customers. It looks great! Definitely a store that will attract attention on this street.

"What's missing?"

It takes me a second to realize that Kai was talking to me. I inspect the picture further. There's the door, and the windows, the mannequins and people… What else is there?

"You left out the name." I jump at hearing Tala's voice. It has been approximately a week since he has spoken around me. "What happened to "Ange Déchu?"

From here I can see that Tala is looking at the same image on his laptop. I look back to Kai who shakes his head slightly. I can hear him mumbling something.

"It doesn't work… something different."

Both Kai and Tala fall silent in thought. Once in a while Tala will throw out an idea that Kai will shoot down for one reason or another. However, Kai doesn't seem to be coming up with anything better. Another moment of silence before Tala speaks up again.

"… Feoniks."

"Hn… Loup Parmi Nous."

"Ty tupoy?"

"Le Pénis."

"Very funny, Bryan."

The room falls silent again. Kai looks like he's never going to be happy with any name and Tala seems to have given up. Out of pure boredom, my eyes focus on one of the windows leading out to the courtyard. The green vines running up the opposite wall remind me of the orchard near Oliver's mansion. My mind begins to wonder to the yard and the stable. Eventually, I'm replaying the image of Licorne running around the field. What was her breed again? French Trotters wasn't it?

"What did you say?"

I jump out of my daydream. Kai is talking to me. Did he read my mind again? Hopefully he didn't see the bit where I imagined him riding naked on horseback. No, I spoke out loud this time. I definitely heard my own voice.

"French Trotters… Oliver's horses. He took me to see them."

Kai doesn't respond. He's staring at me, but it's almost like he's staring past me. Just when I think he needs to be plugged in, he takes the paper from my hands and gives it a hard look. He pulls a pen from his blazer pocket and quickly scribbles something down. I peek over the top of the paper to see what he has written. In thick letters, on the blank panel over the storefront, "French Trotters" is scrawled in Kai's hurried handwriting.

"That's it."

I hear Bryan scoff from the couch and turn to glare at him. It's a whole lot better than his idea! From the corner of my eye I see Tala shake his head softly. However, he opens the image on his laptop again and begins to test different fonts on the storefront. Eventually, he settles for something simple and adds the new name to the store.

French Trotters it is then.

-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*'-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-.,.-*'*-

**_Next Chapter: A date with an Italian and issues galore._**

_Until next time! I appreciate your patience and your reviews :3_


End file.
